


The Amanda Anderson Collection: Completing the Mission

by aguyofmanythings



Series: The Amanda Anderson Collection [6]
Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Henry Stickmin Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings
Summary: Now that the trans girl from Harvey Street has fled the complex, what could happen next?Amanda Anderson © LoudHarveyLeftyHarvey Girls Forever! © DreamWorksThe Henry Stickmin Collection © PuffballsUnited, Innersloth
Series: The Amanda Anderson Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063844
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This episode is currently incomplete. 3/16 endings are complete.

** Hello there, reader. This is aguyofmanythings speaking. You have reached  _Completing the Mission_ , the fifth and final episode in  _The Amanda Anderson Collection_. All of Amanda’s actions she has taken in the past will sum up to create one final adventure for her.**

** Before we begin, I am going to ask you to select one ending from  _Infiltrating the Airship_ and one ending from  _Fleeing the Complex_ to continue from. The choices you make will determine things such as Amanda’s situation, goals, allegiance, allies and enemies. If you have not already obtained all of the endings from those episodes, I would suggest you go back and obtain the rest of them to get the best experience out of  Completing the Mission.**

** It is now time to make your choice.**

* * *

[ ** Government Supported Private Investigator + Ghost Inmate ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311429)

[ ** Government Supported Private Investigator + Convict Allies ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521195)

[ ** Government Supported Private Investigator + Presumed Dead ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799676)

** Government Supported Private Investigator + International Rescue Operative**

* * *

** Pure Blooded Thief + Ghost Inmate **

** Pure Blooded Thief + Convict Allies **

** Pure Blooded Thief + Presumed Dead**

* * *

** Relentless Bounty Hunter + Ghost Inmate **

** Relentless Bounty Hunter + Convict Allies **

** Relentless Bounty Hunter + Presumed Dead **

** Relentless Bounty Hunter + International Rescue Operative**

* * *

** Rapidly Promoted Executive + Ghost Inmate **

** Rapidly Promoted Executive + Convict Allies **

** Rapidly Promoted Executive + Presumed Dead **

** Rapidly Promoted Executive + The Betrayed **


	2. GSPI + GI Intro

**You have selected the** **_Government Supported Private Investigator_ ** **and** **_Ghost Inmate_ ** **endings. The effects are as follows:**

  * **Evidence Stolen**
  * **Teamed up with Audrey**
  * **Toppat Leaders Arrested**
  * **Airship Impounded**



  * **Fled Undetected**
  * **Melvin Abandoned**



* * *

**TWO WEEKS AFTER FLEEING THE COMPLEX…**

“Yes!”

Amanda Anderson fist bumped the air in triumph. It had taken a week, but she had finally managed to beat her high score in _Soothers 3._ As the game’s name suggested, it was made to provide a “soothing experience” - something Amanda desperately needed after a stressful two weeks. She may have fled undetected from the Wall, but the stresses of potentially getting caught were still with her, and she needed a way to escape them - which _Soothers 3_ provided.

“Whoever made this game deserves a raise - this is the perfect anti-stress tool.” Amanda commented. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax and unwind, blissful memories coursing through her head, most notably the time of Audrey finally accepting her when they were young.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The trans girl was suddenly broken out of her thoughts by the government communications device at her side releasing a set of beeps, indicating a new message had come through. She sighed. “Oh, a new message. Probably for a new mission.”

She reached over and pressed the speaker button on the device. “MOST RECENT MESSAGE” the computerised voice stated. Then a set of three boxes showed up on the screen. The one on the top-left had a portrait of Captain H.J. Canterbury of the US Marines. The top-right box had the words “CODE 12”. And the box on the bottom had the words: “<INTERCEPTED> FWD: ALL GOVERNMENT AGENTS - Concerning the Toppat Clan”

The captain’s voice came in through the device’s speaker.

“This is a Code 12 broadcast. The remnants of the Toppat Clan have been seen mobilising near the Dogobogo Jungle. Rumours are they are attempting to launch an orbital satellite of some kind. Unconfirmed reports are telling us they are shipping their assets by train to this base in the jungle. These assets include all treasures and artifacts they have stolen throughout the years. Now these treasures are worth quite a lot of money, so we gotta make sure-”

That was the end of the message, at least for Amanda. All she heard were the words on the value of the treasures, on repeat…

_Quite a lot of money…_

_Quite a lot of money…_

_Quite a lot of money…_

Amanda couldn’t help but feel a grin growing on her face. “Target acquired.” she muttered to herself. “Time to contact the general and work out the details of my role.”

**ONE HOUR LATER - TWENTY-FOUR HOURS BEFORE LAUNCH**

The sun was setting over the rolling grassy plains just outside of the Dogobogo Jungle, painting the sky a brilliant orange. The Toppat train was stationed on the tracks at one end of a tunnel, ready to deliver the stolen goods to the launch site. The various cars making up the armoured caravan were also ready to depart. All that needed to be done was to check for any stowaways.

Thomas Chipz was checking inside one of the transport cars for stowaways. His search concluded - no one attempting to hitch a free ride. He got out and turned to his partner, Philbert Filbert. “No, no stowaways here.”

Philbert nodded and held a walkie-talkie up to his head. “This is checkpoint inspection team number five… We are all clear.”

“Uhh, roger that. We’ll be heading out here in just a hot second…” the voice on the other end replied.

Amanda had heard all of this form a bush near to the train. “I’ll need to be fast, they’re about to leave.”

**How shall Amanda get onto the train?**

[Toppat Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311462)

[Prop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311474)

[Magic Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311489)


	3. Toppat Box

“If I can get into a bank by hiding in a money bag, I should be able to get onto the train by hiding in a box.” She then slipped the box over herself.

“Whelp, I suppose we should hop in!” Thomas declared.

He and his partner suddenly heard a noise from a nearby bush, and turned to see the box lying on the ground nearby. The two walked up to it.

“How did we lose one?” Philbert questioned.

“I think we should throw it in the cart, just to be safe?” Thomas suggested.

Philbert thought about this for a second before waving his hand. “Nah.”

They went over and hopped into the train, closing the door behind them. Amanda could only listen helplessly in the box as the train began to race away without her.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Never underestimate laziness, Amanda.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311429)


	4. Prop

“Whelp, I suppose we should hop in!” Thomas declared.

“Ah-it’s about time…” Philbert stated. He suddenly became aware of a bush next to Thomas, which he was very sure hadn’t been there five seconds ago. “H-hey, was that bush always there?”

Thomas turned and saw the bush. “Oh, I’m not sure. I’ll give it the test…”

He took out a matchbox, lit a match and threw it into the bush. As the bush burst into flames, Thomas heard muffled screaming from within before Amanda and the bush collapsed into ash.

“Oh… it was a fake…” Thomas concluded.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Well Amanda, fire IS the best way to test for fake props.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311429)


	5. Magic Hat

“Whelp, I suppose we should hop in!” Thomas declared.

Meanwhile Amanda took a look at the magic hat, which she could see through, seeing the interior of the storage cart. She put her hand through, and felt the brim of the hat on the other side.

“Ah-it’s about time…” Philbert stated. He began to walk away.

“Alright, I’ll get the door.” Thomas stated, annoyed. He grabbed the edge of the car door and pulled it shut, the noise alerting Amanda that it was safe to pass through the hat. She put her other arm through, followed by her head, and after a bit of struggle forced her body through just as the train began to race away. Amand then tipped the hat over and crawled out.

Suddenly the voice of Thomas reached Amanda’s ears. “Look,” Thomas explained, “all I’m saying is you could have at least offered.”

Thinking quickly, Amanda opened the door and dashed into the next car, closing the door behind her. And then she froze - a large number of Toppat Clan members were in this car! Thankfully, all of them were facing away from the door, so none of them noticed her.

“Oh jeez, I count… twelve members?” Amanda thought.

**How will Amanda evade detection?**

[Mannequin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311546)   
[Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311594)   
[Sit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311579)


	6. Mannequin

Amanda dashed over to the window, where she quickly struck a mannequin pose, one arm up and one leg on the ground, the other on the wall to keep her balance. The door opened and Tomas and Philbert entered the car. Thomas was first to take notice of the “mannequin”.

“Whoa, check out this crazy coat rack!” he exclaimed. He walked over and picked Amanda up by the torso and neck. “Oh, look at me I’m a little hat holder person.” She tilted Amanda over to Thomas. “Ooo, can I take your hat?” he said to Philbert, who grabbed the brim of his hat protectively.

Then Thomas turned around and stuck Amanda’s head out of the window. “Ooooo, I wonder what’s out the window?” He laughed.

**SMASH!**

He mentally flinched at the smash noise. He pulled Amanda back in to find she was now missing her head and the arm she had been raising. “Awww… it broke.” he said dejectedly.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Press F to Pay Respects**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311489)


	7. Sit

Amanda decided to take a risk. “Maybe if I sit down and stay quiet, they won’t notice me…”

She leapt over one of the seats and took a seat. However, Jim Pulp heard the sound and turned to see her. “Uhh, excuse me… I was saving that seat for my friend…”

Amada did not respond.

“...Hello?”   


Jim ruffled Amanda’s hair in an attempt to gain her attention. It did not work.

Soon enough the actual owner of the seat returned and Jim turned to them. “Oh hey, there you are! Yeah no, this girl just took your seat...”

Amanda was sweating profusely through this encounter. “This isn’t going to go well…” she thought.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Stowaways? On MY train?**

**It’s more likely than you think.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311489)


	8. Window (Inside Train)

Amanda dashed over to the window, opened it and threw herself through, grabbing onto the edge of the train’s roof and pivoting around it. She landed on the roof on her belly. She picked herself up, being careful not to lose her balance. “Pretty slick parkour.” she mumbled.

She took a second to admire the beautiful sunset, before looking ahead for any obstacles. Sure enough, the train was headed straight for a tunnel!

“Uh oh, I need to act fast!” Amanda thought.

**How shall Amanda avoid the tunnel?**

[Do Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311666)

[Pinchers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311693)

[Free Transform](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311738)

[Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311717)


	9. Do Nothing (GSPI + GI)

Amanda could only stare like a deer in headlights as the tunnel drew closer and closer, until finally the train raced into the tunnel, sending Amanda plowing into the bricks at full speed.

“Ow…” she said with several teeth broken.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Last stop, brick wall.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311594)


	10. Pinchers

Amanda saw what seemed to be the pinchers from  _ Rollercoaster Tycoon _ fly in, but before she could deduce them they suddenly grabbed her by the hand!

“Hey! Where are you taking me!? Let me go!” she yelled at the pinchers.

The pinchers took Amanda over to the nearby river before dropping her in. Since people in  _ Rollercoaster Tycoon _ cannot swim, Amanda could only struggle against the water for a few seconds before slipping under the surface. A message appeared in the message bar at the bottom of the screen:

“A. Anderson has drowned!”

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**That’s really gonna affect your rating...**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311594)


	11. Window (Top of Train)

“Back into the train I go.” Amanda muttered. Grabbing the edge of the roof, Amanda swung around and pivoted into the window…

...which was now closed. Amanda slammed against the glass.

“Ouch…”

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**The window of opportunity has passed, Amanda.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311594)


	12. Free Transform

A cursor suddenly flew in. It clicked on Amanda, selecting her, (and also causing her to freeze up) and then dragged one of the sizing handles down to shrink Amanda in height. The train raced into the tunnel, with Amanda now short enough to fit through the gap between the train’s roof and the tunnel’s roof.

The launch site happened to be on the other side of the tunnel, so as soon as the train emerged from the tunnel, it slammed on the brakes, grinding to a halt after about four seconds. The cursor right-clicked on Amanda to bring up a menu, hovered over the “Transform” menu until a drop-down menu appeared and clicked on “Remove Transform”, restoring Amanda’s height. The cursor then flew away and clicked on a nearby tree, deselecting Amanda and releasing her.

“Alright, I’m at the launch site!” Amanda noted. A huge rocket sat on its launchpad, its hangar currently empty.

“Alright lads, train’s here!” another Toppat declared. He didn’t notice Amanda fall into a cooler and quickly close the lid behind her. “Let’s get everything packed up before it gets too late!”

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

Everything was quiet in the hangar of the Toppats’ new orbital station. All of the Toppats’ treasure they hold stolen over the years was tucked away in this hangar, as well as a lone cooler. The cooler lid opened and Amanda emerged. It was dark in the hangar, but she was able to make out so much stuff!

“There’s NO way I’m going to be able to transport all this on my own.” Amanda muttered. “Luckily, there’s a device here I can use to help me…” She walked over to the device.

**What device will Amanda use?**

[Infini³](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311801)

[Leafmöde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311834)

[SuccPak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311882)


	13. Infini³

Amanda took a second to inspect the instructions for the device.

_Infini³_

_Store virtually anything in this cube! It’s got virtually limitless storage thanks to its creative use of pocket dimensions._

_“You’ll never run out of space with this bad boy!”_

  * _Gadget Gabe Approved_



“Right then… how do I load something in?” Amanda wondered. After reading the instructions a bit more, she took a nearby golden helmet and placed it on top of the Infini³, before the artifact turned into white energy and flew into the device.

“Okay then.” Amanda nodded. Suddenly the device used its hologram generator to begin displaying a message - “FULL”.

“But… but.. The stupid leaflet told me this thing has infinite storage!” Amanda complained.

“MAKING ROOM” the device displayed.

The cube searched its pocket dimensions for items to release to make room, and found something - a massive ship, the _MV Bomy_ . As the _Bomy_ was unloaded, she ended up gouging a massive hole in the orbital station, rendering it unable to fly.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Amanda, this is why you don’t buy things used.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311738)


	14. Leafmöde

Amanda took a second to inspect the instructions for the device.

_Leafmöde_

_Just place this on any object and it will turn into a leaf!_

_“Transport the biggest things with relative ease!”_

  * _Gadget Gabe Approved_



Holding the Leafmöde, Amanda turned to a nearby painting and reached over. Alas, just as she closed the gap the device slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor.

“Oops.”

Amanda then looked down and saw the device attaching itself to the hangar floor, and realised what was about to happen.

“Uh oh.”

Before you could even say “autumn”, both Amanda and the orbital station were gone from the launch site, the only trace of their existence being a single small leaf sitting on the launchpad.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Picking them all up at once?**

**Good thinking, Amanda!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311738)


	15. SuccPak

Amanda took a second to inspect the instructions for the device.

_SuccPak_

_It’ll vacuum up everything you aim it at, that’s a guarantee!_

_“It certainly does suck!”_

  * _Gadget Gabe Approved_



Strapping the SuccPak to her back, Amanda flipped the power switch. “Let’s get suckin’!”

She turned behind her, and began hoovering up the riches of the back area of the hangar. “This should make things easy.” Amanda thought.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER…**

The hangar was now emptier than a piggy bank after a Christmas shopping trip. Only one thing remained - a golden car. Amanda threw the SuccPak into the front passenger seat before leaping into the driver’s seat. She snatched up the keys and started the engine.

“Alright, that’s everything! Let’s get out of here!”

The trans girl gunned the engine, and the car shot forward through the hangar before sailing out of the door, Amanda having a massive grin plastered on her face the whole time.

“WOOHOO!” she yelled as the car sailed through the air.

Amanda landed on the ramp and began racing away from the orbital station with the stolen items in tow.

**THE NEXT DAY - ONE HOUR UNTIL LAUNCH**

Blonde-haired Sven Svennson, the Toppats’ new leader following Reginald and Right’s arrests, had led the clan to the top of the ramp leading to the orbital station’s hangar. “Okay everyone! Today’s the day!” he proclaimed happily.

He turned to the hangar… only to be greeted by nothing but dust and a few cobwebs.

He sighed annoyed. “...why is it empty in here…”

Meanwhile, we see Amanda back at her house, surrounded by all of the loot the government has allowed her to keep out of gratitude, including several gold bars, a katana, a mace, three gold-plated AK-47s, two gold-plated pistols, many small jewels, three large paintings, a golden frying pan, a golden bone, a diamond helmet from _Minecraft_ , Majora’s mask, a Super Star from _Super Mario_ and a golden toilet, amongst many other things.

* * *

**THE END**

**Cleaned ‘em Out**

* * *

[ **Try for a different ending** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311069)


	16. GSPI + CA Intro

**You have selected the** **_Government Supported Private Investigator_ ** **and** **_Convict Allies_ ** **endings. The effects are as follows:**

  * **Evidence Stolen**


  * **Teamed up with Audrey**


  * **Toppat Leaders Arrested**


  * **Airship Impounded**



  * **Busted Out with Convicts**


  * **Allied with Melvin**


  * **Warden Defeated**



* * *

**THREE HOURS AFTER FLEEING THE COMPLEX…**

The cool wind whipped through Amanda’s hair and skirt as the motorcycle raced through the snow, the black hair of her fellow escapee lashing out in every direction. The two had left the Wall behind three hours ago, yet it felt like they had been riding forever.

“I must say Melvin, it’s nice being able to reconnect with an old friend.”

Melvin chuckled. “I agree. Thanks for helping me out, Amanda.”

“No problem.”

“We need to stop for a bit. I’m pooped.”

Melvin slammed on the brakes, the motorcycle snarling as it ground to a halt, and then put up the stand before he and Amanda got off.

“So how are we going to get back home?” Melvin questioned.

“I know a way.” Amanda stated. “Do you remember Audrey?”

“I think I do…” Melvin thought out loud. “...The last time I saw her was about three or so hours before I set off on my jewelry heist. But what does she have to do with this?”

“Well, I did some work with her a while back. She’s now a military helicopter pilot. If you give a second, I can contact her and ask her to pick us up.”

“Oh, okay then.” said Melvin.

Amanda took out a stolen smartphone and dialled Audrey’s number.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER…**

Amanda filed the phone into her pocket. “Okay. She should be here in about… half an hour.”

Melvin nodded. “Got it.”

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER…**

“She should be here any second now…” Amanda muttered. She looked up at the sky, scanning the starry field for any sign of Audrey’s helicopter.

Melvin was also looking up at the sky, and sure enough he saw a military-green dot in the constellation of Orion, slowly growing larger. “I think she’s here!” Ruffling Amanda’s hair, he pointed at the dot to draw her attention to it.

“Yep, there she is!”

The dot slowly transformed itself into the shape of a helicopter, the whirring of the rotors growing louder ever so slowly. The two watch as the helicopter descended towards the snowy ground nearby overlooking the ocean.

“You said you did some work with her in the past, right?” Melvin enquired.

Amanda nodded.

“If you trust her, then so do I.”

The helicopter finally touched down as its rotors slowed. The two walked up, and after a few seconds the door slid open to reveal Audrey herself.

“Hey, Amanda! Great to see you again!” Audrey greeted, giving Amanda a fist bump.

“Great to see you again too, Audrey.” Amanda replied.

Audrey then noticed Melvin. “And if it isn’t Melvin… Long time no see, butt sandwich!” she taunted.

“Please don’t call me that…” Melvin requested. “...but long time no see to you too.”

Audrey gestured for Amanda and Melvin to board the helicopter, which they did. “It’s great reconnecting with old friends…” Melvin commented.

“Indeed.” Audrey agreed.

“By the way, thanks for picking us up.” Amanda thanked.

Audrey nodded. “No problem…” She sighed. “...but, I need to tell you something.”

“Go ahead.” Amanda stated.

Audrey took a breath. “I was able to swing by and pick you guys up, but… Well, you remember Captain Galeforce, right? He was promoted to a general a while ago, and… he had to sanction this pickup. In return, we’re gonna need your assistance again… with the Toppats… again.” She sighed again. “I hope that’s alright.”

Melvin rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, it’s the least we could do. She is helping us out.”

Amanda nodded. “Let’s do this.”

Audrey gave a thumbs up. “Thanks. I’ll fill you in on the details when we get in the air.”

**TWO MINUTES LATER…**

“So what’s this mission about?” Amanda asked.

“Right then.” Audrey began. “What’s left of the Toppat Clan has set up, uhh, some sort of secret base out in the jungle. It seems like they’re planning on launching, uhh, some kind of space station into orbit. They’ll be sitting pretty if they pull this off, so we gotta make sure they don’t do that. I talked to the general and he said he’s pulling out all of our main forces. He also said that Amanda and I made a pretty good team last time, so he trusts that we can pull it off.”

Melvin smiled. “Amanda and I make a pretty team, too! Don’t count me out!”

“Indeed!” Amanda replied.

“Then we’re gonna make a GREAT squad!” Audrey concluded. “With the three of us, we’ll have no problems…” Audrey turned to the viewer’s screen. “...Completing the Mission.”

“...why did you say it like that…” Melvin wondered.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER - SIX MINUTES BEFORE LAUNCH**

“Alright, we’re there.”

Amanda got up and led Melvin over to the door before forcing it open. The snowy wastelands of northern Canada were gone, replaced with the sprawling green foliage of the Dogobogo Jungle. The launch site spread out below them like a huge complex. It had basically everything - a warehouse to store the stolen goods, a control tower to direct the rocket’s launch, and a parking facility for vehicles. In the centre stood a metal launchpad on which sat the Toppat Clan’s brand new orbital station. It was a huge white craft, as tall as the Empire State Building, with a dome on the top that looked like it had been stolen from the US Capitol building. Three huge orange boosters surrounded the station, containing the fuel needed to get the massive station into orbit.

“Woah…” Amanda commented. “That rocket is huge! It looks like it’s big enough to house the entire clan and the stolen valuables!”

Melvin was simply speechless, stunned at how huge the station was.

“Indeed.” Audrey replied. “I don’t think I can get any closer without getting shot down.”

Melvin abruptly snapped back to reality. “No worries! We can get there from here!”

“You ready, Melvin!” Amanda asked.”

“Ready as ever!” Melvin exclaimed, punching the air.

**Where’re we droppin, boys?**

[Parking Lot via Parachute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521264)

[Control Tower via Parasols](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521279)

[Orbital Station via Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521294)

[Warehouse via Jetpack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521321)


	17. Parking Lot via Parachute

Amanda and Melvin checked to make sure the parachutes were tight before hurling themselves out to the helicopter and activating the parachutes. They glided down gracefully, sailing over the control tower, and ended up landing in the parking lot.

Alas, just as they landed a Toppat came out of the accommodations building, spotted the two, and quickly drew his pistol, taking shots at the two. Melvin hastily scurried away while Amanda ducked behind a nearby car. She began rummaging under the vehicle to see if there was a weapon there.

She managed to find a few gun supplies, such as a box of ammunition and a scope, but the firearm itself was nowhere to be seen. Amanda sighed annoyed, just as the Toppat caught her.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**“No guns. Of course…”**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521195)


	18. Control Tower via Parasols

Opening the parasols, Amanda and Melvin leapt out of the helicopter. The parasols allowed the two to glide gracefully through their air, and they landed on the concrete ledge on the outside of one of the control tower’s windows. They took a look at what was inside - several Toppats were coordinating to ensure the best conditions for the station to launch. One of the Toppats noticed Amanda and Melvin, and held a walkie-talkie up.

“We got some… delinquents on the window of the control tower.”

“I’ll take care of it.” the person on the other side responded.

That Toppat then, in  _ Fortnite: Battle Royale _ style, used mats to build up a tower, which he used as a platform to land headshots on Amanda and Melvin, killing them.

“Byeah, I was just about to close up.”

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Outplayed.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521195)


	19. Orbital Station via Wings

Strapping the wings on, Amanda and Melvin leapt out of the rocket and began flapping the wings. They sailed through the air like a pair of birds as they made their way towards the entrance to the orbital station’s hangar.

Alas, they accidentally flew into the wall next to the hangar entrance, rather than the hangar entrance itself. The two fell backwards and spiralled down, landing unceremoniously in the dirt, their legs flailing as they tried to get out.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**What a graceful landing.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521195)


	20. Warehouse via Jetpack

After checking the jetpacks were strapped securely to their backs, Amanda and Melvin leapt out of the helicopter. They activated the jetpacks and flew through the air, smoothly curving over the boomgate at the entrance to the launch site before flying up to the roof of the warehouse and ramming the SAM turret there at full speed.

**CRASH!**

The force of the impact between escapees and turret was too much for the latter. The turret’s base could not take the force and snapped, the two missile pods crashing onto the roof of the warehouse. Amanda and Melvin landed and dusted themselves off before turning to each other.

“That was… weirdly… smooth.” the latter commented. “So, what’s the plan?”

A noise suddenly emanated throughout the complex as the speakers squealed to life, before a man’s voice began speaking.

“The rocket will be launching very soon. Please get onboard immediately. I will not hesitate to leave you behind!”

“Uh oh.” said Audrey, worried. “Seems like they’re about to take off. You two should get over there right away! I’ll be down to help as soon as I can.”

**How shall Amanda and Melvin get to the orbital station?**

[Build](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521363)

[Barrel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521420)

[Throw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521375)

[Climb Down and Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521387)


	21. Build

“I got this!” said Amanda. She retreated into her inventory and fished out several stacks of dirt blocks. “I’ll build a way for us over there.”

Melvin nodded. Amanda then stepped over to the edge of the roof and began laying out the dirt blocks, Melvin following her onto the makeshift bridge.

**ONE MINUTE LATER…**

The two were now one-quarter of the way to the orbital station, and were making good progress. After going up a level, Amanda laid down several more dirt blocks…

...and then ran out. She ended up placing nothing for her next block, and then accidentally stepped off, plummeting down to the ground.

Upon reaching the ground, she let out an uncharacteristically male “Oof!” as she turned red, fell over and died, leaving her shoes, a stick and a cooked steak behind.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**You died!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521321)


	22. Throw

“I got this.” said Melvin. “I’m gonna throw you over there!”

Amanda nodded. Melvin then took Amanda by the hands and began spinning around as fast as he could to build up the momentum Amanda would need, and then let go to throw Amanda over to the orbital station.

Alas, she only flew a few feet before falling to her death, screaming as she fell.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**So long-eh, Amanda!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521321)


	23. Climb Down and Run

“I got this.” said Melvin. “See that rope over there?” Amanda looked over, and sure enough a rope was set up attached to a pole on the roof nearby. “Let’s use it to climb down and run to the rocket.”

“Got it.” Amanda dashed over, grabbed the rope and threw it over the side. Once the rope had been fully uncurled, Amanda and Melvin grabbed on and began using it to descend down the roof of the warehouse. Once they were at the bottom, they let go and began running towards the ramp leading to the hangar door as fast as they could manage.

**TWO MINUTES LATER…**

The two made it to the ramp and began dashing up it. They still had a long distance to cover.

“You two are still running?” Audrey noticed. “You know I could just pick you up…”

**TWO MINUTES LATER…**

The two were now one-sixth of the way up the ramp. Both of them had grown exhausted and were not nearly running as fast.

“Oh, you’re staying committed to your choice. I can respect that.”

**THIRTY SECONDS LATER…**

The two had not made much progress. They had run out of energy. Amanda had slumped onto the ramp exhausted, while Melvin only managed a few more steps before collapsing.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Only 20 more minutes until you're almost halfway there!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521321)


	24. Barrel

“I got this.” said Amanda. She pulled out a launch barrel from the _Donkey Kong_ series and, after adjusting its angle a bit, pressed a button which made several more appear between the warehouse and the orbital station. “This barrel is a cannon in disguise. It should launch us towards the station.”

“Got it. Let’s go!”

The two hopped into the barrel, which promptly launched them into the air, the two collecting several bananas as they flew. The barrels launched them through the air in sequence until the very last one, which shot them straight up. As the final barrel fired them out they saw Audrey swoop in in her helicopter.

“Alright, I’m here! Combo time!”

**How shall Audrey help her friends reach the orbital station?**

[Do Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521480)

[Net](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521495)

[Cannon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521537)

[Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521516)


	25. Do Nothing (GSPI + CA)

Amanda and Melvin flew upwards, directly into the helicopter. A metal slam noise rang out, and then the two were screaming as they plummeted to their deaths.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**She came outta nowhere!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521420)


	26. Net

Audrey pressed a button at the controls, and a small gun emerged from the bottom of the helicopter and fired off the net. The net carried Amanda and Melvin to the orbital station…

...where a confused Toppat saw the net plaster the two to the window of the cafeteria, unable to do anything more. “Looks uncomfortable…” he muttered.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**That’s a net loss for you two.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521420)


	27. Hand

Audrey quickly opened the helicopter’s window and stuck her hand out. “I gotcha!”

First Amanda’s hand slapped against hers, followed by Melvin’s. Audrey shot a grin at the screen even as her two allies plummeted to their deaths, screaming all the way down.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**High Five, bro!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521420)


	28. Cannon

Audrey wasted no time pressing a button on the controls, causing a cannon to emerge from the underside of the helicopter and take in both Amanda and Melvin.

“Funny story, heh...” Audrey began. “This cannon was actually built to fire humans. It’s kinda weird. Hold onto your butts!”

Then, Audrey fired the cannon. Amanda and Melvin screamed as they shot through the air, directly towards the orbital station’s cafeteria window.

**CRASH!**

Glass shards flew around the two as they landed on the floor of the cafeteria. They quickly got up and helped dust each other off.

“Direct hit! Now quick, you gotta stop that rocket from taking off!”

Amanda and Melvin looked around… and their stomach sank. The cafeteria was PACKED with Toppat members, around 70 or 80, all looking directly at the two.

“Umm…” Melvin sheepishly said. “Got a little bit of a situation...”

**How will Amanda and Melvin sort out the situation?**

[Downgrader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521588)

[Diversion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521639)

[Fusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521618)


	29. Downgrader

Amanda wielded the device. She raised it in the air and pressed the green button in the centre.

In an instant everything downgraded - the world turned into a low-effort animation that looked like it had been cooked up in a minute, and everyone was turned into a stick figure with a cross marking the front of their head. Amanda, now a pink stick figure, lowered the device.

One of the Toppats, a red stick figure pointed his assault rifle at Amanda and attempted to fire, but only a click noise came out. The click was in text, for the downgrading had also turned sound off.

“Huh?” he said, also in text. He got a little bit angry - after all, he went to the effort to acquire this gun, and it wouldn’t work. He dashed over to Amanda and whacked her in the back of the head with the rifle, knocking her down and pointed it at her head. “Change it back!!” he demanded. Amanda shrugged, not knowing how to change the world back.

Another Toppat walked over and picked the Downgrader up. “This is the thing he used… It’s just a dot?” Indeed, the downgrader itself had turned into a dot, rendering it non-functional.

“You mean we’re stuck like this???” the first Toppat gasped in alarm. The Toppats all grew furious at this revelation, and proceeded to begin beating Amanda and Melvin up using their non-functioning firearms - still in silence, mind you.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**I guess the budget ran out.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521537)


	30. Fusion

The Toppats saw Amanda and Melvin perform a dance before yelling “Hah!” as they joined their fingers together, and before they knew it the cafeteria was engulfed in a bright white light!

When it cleared, only one entity remained - Amanvin, an entity combining Melvin’s tenacity and Amanda’s luck, with a grin on their face.

“Who will challenge me!” Amanvin questioned, a determined expression on their face.

The other Toppats looked at each other for a second before slowly starting to back away. However, Kabbitz got up from his seat and strode over. “I’ll take care of this.” He faced Amanvin with an equally determined expression on his own face.

“You think just because you’re fused you’re a match for me?! Don’t make me laugh!”

“Enough waiting around!” And with that Amanvin charged at Kabbits and threw a punch, which he dodged. He countered with a kick with Amanvin also dodged, and before long the two were locked in a rushing battle, teleporting around the cafeteria.

However, it ended just as quickly as it started. Kabbitz blocked an ill-timed kick from Amanvin and countered with his most powerful punch, which nailed Amanvin in the stomach and sent them flying back through the cafeteria window and into the ground.

**SLAM!**

The impact left a crater behind, with a re-separated Amanda and Melvin lying in it unconscious.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Normally this goes on for another 3 hours.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521537)


	31. Diversion

Amanda and Melvin got into position and narrowed their eyes as a piece of trap music started playing.

“Ready, Melvin?”

“Ready as ever!”

A horn sounded out, and then a new beat began playing. And with that, Amanda and Melvin started dancing! Amanda began performing the Distraction Dance while Melvin did the Harlem Shake.

The Toppats all stood there, confused. The head of one Toppat began bobbing. And suddenly that Toppat found himself joining in on the dance. Then his friends joined in. And then his friends’ friends joined.

Before Amanda and Melvin could know it, the entire cafeteria had caught on and were now dancing! Orange Hat Kid did the Orange Justice Dance from _Fortnite_ , Toby Mack grooved to the Peter Parker Dance from _Spider Man 3_ , three other Toppats synchronised and did the Torture Dance from _Jojo’s Bizzare Adventures_ \- heck, even Audrey’s head was bobbing!

With the entire cafeteria distracted, Amanda pointed to the exit and the two made their way over, the Toppats being too busy dancing to stop them. They made their way into a hallway just outside the cafeteria, and then stopped dancing.

“Situation sorted.” said Melvin.

However, they had been so focused on the dancing that they had temporarily forgotten that the orbital station was about to launch.

**FWOOSH!**

A sudden noise rang out. An enormous cloud of white dust swooped over the launch site, and soon enough the immense force generated began to lift the station off the ground and into the sky!

“Uh, guys?” Audrey informed, “The rocket’s launching! We gotta do something before they get into orbit!”.

“We need to come up with a plan!” Melvin said urgently. “FAST!” They had managed to locate a ladder that would take them through the rocket.

**What plan shall the three go with?**

[Amanda’s Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521726)

[Melvin’s Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521681)

[Audrey’s Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521705)


	32. Melvin's Plan

“Alright, listen up!” Melvin said hastily. “Here’s the plan! Amanda and I will overload the engine room and cause an explosion. Audrey, you wait outside the auxiliary exhaust by the forward-left booster! We’ll only have 20 seconds before it blows, so you need to be quick!”

“Okay, I’ll be ready. Now hurry!”

They quickly made their way to the engine room and Melvin pressed several buttons on the engine, causing alarms to blare in the engine room. The two then dove into the auxiliary exhaust and kicked off the cover, taking a look outside the station, but Audrey was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is she?”

“I’m in position!” Audrey announced. “I don’t see you guys though…”

An explosion from the engine room suddenly alerted Audrey to the fact that she misunderstood the positions of the two, getting them killed.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Forward left… your left or mine?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521639)


	33. Audrey's Plan

“Okay guys, I’ve got the most awesome plan.” Audrey announced. “I’m going to crash head-first into the cafeteria window.”

“What do you mean? Like you’re gonna jump out and smash it with your head?” Melvin questioned.

“No! With my helicopter! What do you two think? I’m ready t-”

“Hold on, I don’t really understand…”

“What’s not to understand? It’s simple. I fly the helicopter into the window.”

“But how does that help?”

“I don’t think you get it. You get it, right Amanda?”

Amanda gave a thumbs up, and Melvin sighed. “Guess I’m outvoted then.”

Alas, Audrey could only stare as the rocket receded into the distance. “Umm… I think it’s a little bit… outta range now…”

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**It would’ve been amazing, Audrey.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73521639)


	34. Amanda's Plan

“I’ve got a plan!” Amanda announced. “Melvin and I will breach the cockpit, subdue the pilot and reprogram the rocket to an alternate course. Then we’ll bail and you’ll need to catch us!”

“Got it! Now go!”

Amanda and Melvin grabbed the ladder and scurried up as fast as they could until they reached the cockpit’s elevator. They got in, made their way up, and reached the cockpit of the rocket, where the blonde-haired Sven Svennson, new leader of the Toppat Clan, was flying the rocket.

“What the-”

Before Sven could realise what was happening Melvin threw him off the pilot’s seat and pinned him down as Amanda tapped something into the pilot console. Soon enough a computerised voice stated “NEW COURSE SET.”

The sky tilted down as the rocket tilted into a new horizontal trajectory. Amanda and Melvin dashed over to a window on the side of the cockpit. “Did you set the autopilot?”

“I did!” said Amanda. “Now let’s get out of here!”

“Too true!” Clasping each other’s hands, the two threw themselves out of the station’s cockpit and allowed gravity to begin carrying them towards the ground.

“WOOHOO!” they both yelled out as they fell, the wind whipping through their hair.

They soon reached Audrey’s helicopter and swung their way inside before Audrey restarted the engine to slow the helicopter down to break the fall. With the mission complete, Audrey began making her way back towards base.

“Ahhhh! What a move! Can’t believe we did it! Where did you end up sending the rocket anyway?”

Meanwhile, the Toppat orbital station came back down and slowed to a halt, before its fuel ran out. The boosters detached themselves and the station plummeted to the ground.

**CRASH!**

If Dmitri Johannes Petrov, warden of the Wall, had been outside at that moment, he would have been as surprised as surprised could get, not expecting a million new convicts to arrive by orbital station.

Back in the helicopter, Amanda had a big grin on her face. “Phew, what a day.”

Melvin was similarly exhilarated. “That was so much fun!” he exclaimed. “You know, feel free to call us if you have any more jobs for us.” He turned to Amanda. “Right, Amanda?”

Amanda nodded. “Of course! Together, we are a triple threat! Watch out evildoers, for we’re coming to get you!”

* * *

**THE END**

**Triple Threat**

* * *

[ **Try for a different ending** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311069)


	35. GSPI + PD Intro

**You have selected the** **_Government Supported Private Investigator_ ** **and** **_Presumed Dead_ ** **endings. The effects are as follows:**

  
****

  * **Evidence Stolen**


  * **Teamed up with Audrey**


  * **Toppat Leaders Arrested**


  * **Airship Impounded**



  * **Faked Death**


  * **Did Not Reconnect with Melvin**



* * *

**FOUR HOURS AFTER FLEEING THE COMPLEX…**

“...the Romanian Ruby and the Tunisian Diamond.”

Amanda took another sip from her mug of tea. She sighed. She wondered how long she had been at this tavern. Two hours? Three? That didn’t matter right now. Amanda looked back up at the TV she had been watching.

“The orbital station allows the Toppat Clan to easily raid any place on Earth.”

Amanda thought about how she would get back home. She had managed to fool the Wall into thinking she was dead, so they wouldn’t be harassing her, but how would she actually get home?

**SLAM!**

The sudden noise startled Amanda. She got up from her seat and dashed outside to investigate, and saw something worthy of concern.

A truck lay smashed against a nearby rock, with three Toppat members guarding a safe nearby. They fired off a number of shots. Out of nowhere, a sudden green beam of light engulfed the three Toppats and the safe. Then they shot into the sky, and just like that they were gone.

Audrey Smith dashed up to the scene just as the beam disappeared. Seeing that she was too late, she sighed in defeat and lowered his pistol. Just then, she caught sight of Amanda in her peripheral vision, and turned to face her.

“Amanda? Is that you?”

Audrey dashed up, and sure enough her suspicions were confirmed! “Amanda! It’s you!”

“Hey Audrey!” Amanda replied.

“Hey to you too! I heard you were dead! What happened?”

“Well, have you heard of the Wall?”

“I think I have… High-security prison complex, right?”

“Indeed. After those mysterious vigilantes captured me they hauled me off to that place. I busted out on a hijacked truck and then faked my death to get them off my tail.”

“Wow. That sounds hectic!”

“Indeed, it was. I’ve been hanging out at this tavern for a while now. Why don’t you come on in?” Amanda gestured for Audrey to step inside.

“Don't mind if I do.”

The two women walked inside and took a seat where Amanda had been sitting. Amanda took another sip of her tea.

“Ah, man. It’s been a while since we last talked.” Audrey began.

Amanda nodded. “Yeah. I noticed you were trying to stop a couple Toppats from stealing a safe.”

“Yeah… they’ve been causing so many problems for us lately. Yeah, ever since they got that orbital station set up, they’ve been suuuper strong.”

“Man… I thought I had crippled them after stealing the evidence that got their leaders arrested. Apparently not. Now they’re even more of a threat than before...”

“Too true. Now that I think about it… you and I made a pretty good team in the past!” Audrey put a hand on Amanda’s shoulder.

“Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” Amanda guessed.

“You bet! I reckon we could take ‘em out! The jerks just stole my precious helicopter, and that’s taken things to the personal level.”

Amanda hissed. “Oooo...“

“Well, Whaddaya say? Wanna help me take ‘em out for good?”

Amanda gave a thumbs up. “Of course. Anything for a friend.”

“Awesome!” The two got up from their seats as Audrey directed Amanda to the exit. “Alright, follow me, I have a way we can get into space.”

Audrey opened the door, and the two proceeded through.

**TWO DAYS LATER - ONE MONTH AFTER LAUNCH**

The reaches of the universe were painted with the blackest black one could think of. Below, the Earth spun slowly, a bright blue jewel drifting through the cosmos. Above, patterns of stars danced through the sky, projecting their brilliance for all the galaxy to see. 

A government green military spacecraft streaked through the outer reaches of the exosphere. Its engine roared a blue flame as the propelled their payload through the heavens.

“Secret government prototype. Whaddya think?” Audrey began.

“Some pretty impressive stuff.” Amanda, with an earpiece equipped, replied. The trans girl had never thought she would actually be able to go into space, but here she was. She was very impressed by how far technology had progressed since she was born.

Soon enough something large became visible through the windshield - a huge white craft, as tall as the Empire State Building, with a dome on the top that looked like it had been stolen from the US Capitol building. Flaking it were four sets of four orange solar panels. Make no mistake - this was the Toppat Clan’s brand new orbital station, allowing them to raid anywhere on Earth with ease.

Audrey stopped the spacecraft. “There it is.” Amanda got up and walked over to take a look.

“Alright how do you want me to bring you in?” Audrey’s hint voice picked up an enthusiastic tone. “Ahhww… this is so exciting! It’s just like last time!”

“Hehe.” Amanda giggled.

**How shall Audrey get Amanda onboard the orbital station?**

[Drop Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799727)

[Beam Aboard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799760)

[Trash Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799796)

[Air Cannon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799781)


	36. Drop Off

“Do you think you could swing by and quickly drop me off?” Amanda asked.

“On it.”

The engine flared to life again and the spacecraft began zooming towards the orbital station at full speed.

Meanwhile, in the communications sector of the orbital station, Burt Curtis, the Toppats’ head of communications, saw an alert on his radar. He pressed a button on his headset.

“Hey, chief? We’re detecting a government ship approaching…”

The voice on the other side wasted no time in replying.

“Okay… so blow them up already!”

Burt duly obliged. He pressed a button on the console he was seated at, which prompted the station’s defence lasers to begin firing off a barrage of shots. One shot struck the government spacecraft, blowing it up just as the Toppat chief commanded.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**★☆☆☆☆**

**The girl straight up drove into lasers.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799676)


	37. Beam Aboard

“Do you think you could use the quick teleport feature to beam me aboard?” Amanda asked.

“On it. Should be a piece of cake. Stand in that circle in the centre.”

Amanda did as she was asked, and Audrey tilted the spacecraft clockwise a bit before pressing the “beam” button. Amanda saw her vision engulfed in a green light…

...and before she could know it, she was on board the orbital station, more specifically in the cockpit. Unfortunately, she ended up making eye contact with the blonde-haired Sven Svensson, the new leader of the Toppat Clan. The two stared awkwardly for a second before Sven drew his pistol and pointed it at Amanda.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Welcome aboard! Now get out.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799676)


	38. Air Cannon

After a few minutes’ set-up, Amanda was now in a massive air bubble connected to the air cannon. “You sure this is gonna work?” she asked.

“Of course. This bubble should keep you alive until you get to the side wings.”

Audrey pressed a button, and the bubble, with Amanda inside, was sent flying towards the orbital station.

“It’s been engineered to be super sturdy, so don’t worry about it popping on you.”

“That’s a relief.” Amanda replied.

“Unfortunately, it doesn’t move very fast…” True to Audrey’s word, the bubble was only drifting along at around 15 metres per second. “...Still working that out.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you company ‘til you get there. Shouldn’t be a problem.” Audrey was oblivious to the fact that Amanda was gasping and clutching her throat.

“What kind of movies do ya like?” Audrey asked, oblivious to the fact that Amanda had gone silent.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Amanda, you used up all the air already?**

**You glutton.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799676)


	39. Trash Ball

“I have an idea. Do you see that ball of trash?” Amanda looked out the window, and sure enough a ball of space trash happened to be floating by. Audrey swooped the spacecraft over and grabbed it with the built-in claw arm, before approaching Amanda with a spacesuit. “Put on this spacesuit and hide in that ball. You’ll be completely unnoticed in there.”

Amanda seems doubtful. “Are you sure this is going to work?”

Audrey nodded. “Of course.”

“Alright then.” Once Amanda got the spacesuit on, she depressurised the spacecraft’s airlock and floated out, grasping onto handles to make her way over to the trash ball before burying herself in it. “Alright, I’m inside.”

Audrey duly fired off the trash ball. She watched as it drifted ever so closer to the orbital station, before finally breaking apart once it got there, revealing Amanda hanging on to a vent exhaust. “Alright, I’m there!” Amanda reported.

“Excellent. The Toppats have no clue you’re there now.”

“I know… but I still need to get inside.”

“Of course. I’m gonna stick back here so they don’t detect me, but I still should be able to get you inside form here.”

**How shall Audrey help Amanda get inside?**

[Super Accurate Laser Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799835)

[Hot Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799862)

[Audrey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799892)


	40. Super Accurate Laser Shot

“...This might make you a little bit nervous, but I’m gonna fire a super accurate laser shot right next to you. It’ll make a hole you can climb through and get inside, y’know?”

“Got it.”

Back at the spacecraft, Audrey pressed a button at the controls, sending a laser shot flying off. It zoomed through space and struck the orbital station about 60 centimetres or so away from Amanda, making a hole for her.

However, in the communications sector of the orbital station, Burt Curtis, the Toppats’ head of communications, heard alarms begin to flare as his console alerted him to the damage. “We’re under attack?! MAXIMISE THE SHIELDS!” he ordered.

Outside, the orbital station’s shield glowed before flaring to life - and as they did so, they cut Amanda in half vertically, killing her.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Shields up!**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799796)


	41. Hot Knife

“Do you feel that button on your helmet? Go ahead and press it.”

Amanda obliged, and suddenly something flew out. When she turned to the object, she saw it was a knife, heated to such a degree that its blade was glowing white hot.

“It’s a knife that’s so hot it can cut through any material.”

Amanda could only watch the hot knife drift away for several seconds before Audrey sighed.

“...you dropped it, didn’t you?”

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Butterfingers?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799796)


	42. Audrey

“You know what? No. This calls for some bold action.”

Amanda realised what was about to happen. She froze in fear and closed her eyes as Audrey, a massive grin on her face, began flying the spaceship FULL SPEED TOWARDS THE ORBITAL STATION, while singing ‘I’m the bold action GIIIIIRRRRLLLLLL-’”

“ **HOLY-** ”

**BLAM!**

Amanda suddenly found herself flying through the air, when she landed hard on a cold steel surface just as a loud crash rang out. She was knocked out temporarily by the force of the impact, but it wasn’t long before she came to and took a look around. She was now in a massive room, lined with metal panels. The large cylindrical core of the station sat in the centre. A steel walkway ringed around the core, whose lights were glowing red. A massive dent was now in the core from the spacecraft’s impact. Around her, alarms blared. A computerised voice spoke.

“Warning! Critical damage to core. Please evacuate immediately.”

Amanda took a second to catch her breath. “Wow… that actually worked?” she questioned.

She heard a thud noise behind her, and spun around to see Audrey had landed on the walkway just behind her, her headset having taken some damage. The Harvey Girl coughed twice before lifting her head up.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Amanda chuckled. “Heh. And this time it worked.” She got up and then helped Audrey to her feet. “We should probably find a way off this station before it explodes.”

And with that the two took off down the walkway leading to a nearby corridor. Entering said corridor just as the door closed, the two quickly stumbled upon a door that was somewhat broken and askew. Audrey took a look at the panel to the side. She sighed.

“Looks like the door’s jammed, but this is the only way through.”

**How will Amanda and Audrey proceed?**

[Hack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799949)

[Lift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799985)

[Vent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73800015)


	43. Hack

“You know…” Amanda suggested. “...you are probably the best hacker I’ve ever met. Think you could work your magic on that panel to get the door to open?”

“I’ll try.” Audrey turned to the panel and began keying something in. After a few seconds, a beep sounded out... followed by another beep… and then another. Audrey turned back to her ally and shrugged.

“Okay I’ll admit. I have no idea what I’m doing here…” she admitted sheepishly.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**bruh.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799892)


	44. Lift

“Let’s try lifting it open.” Amanda suggested.

“Alright then.” Audrey replied. The two walked over to their sides of the door and grabbed the bottom edge with their hands. “We’ll raise the door on the count of three. One… two… THREE!”

And with that they put all of their strength in and began lifting the door up. Alas, it quickly slipped out of their grip and came crashing back down, crushing both Amanda’s spine and Audrey’s fingers.

“GYAAAAAA-”

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Are you two lifting with your backs?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73799892)


	45. Vent

Amanda took notice of an air vent on the wall. She walked over and lifted the cover up. “I bet this vent leads somewhere on the other side.”

“Alright then.” Audrey put her hands into the vent and climbed in first, followed by Amanda.

**TWELVE SECONDS LATER…**

“Crawling through the vents…” Audrey sang as they did just that. As this finished that line, an explosion rang out in the distance. “Oh boy, we’re running out of time…” Amanda soon reached the end of the vent and lifted the cover up to see if the hallway was occupied.

A number of Toppats were dashing through making their way to the escape pods. One of them tripped up, but quickly scrambled back to his feet and continued running. “The escape pods must be that way! Let’s go!” Amanda exclaimed. The two quickly climbed out of the vent and began following the Toppats, and soon enough a hallway came into sight, the escape pods lined up on one side, all with a bright red exterior and a single glass window. One of the escape pods had already ejected, and another escape pod had the white words “LUXURY” painted on its surface. A large amount of debris prevented the escape pods beyond number 34 from being accessed.

“There they are.” said Audrey. “Just need to select one.”

**Which escape pod shall Audrey and Amanda use?**

[Luxury Escape Pod 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73800078)

[Escape Pod 33](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73800183)

[Escape Pod 34](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73800120)


	46. Luxury Escape Pod 3

Amanda and Audrey dashed up to the escape pod, and Amanda pressed the button to open the door…

...revealing six Toppats already occupying the pod. Toppat leader Sven Svensson was one of them, accompanied by several other Toppat elites, and even Gene Frederickson, the former mayor of Sante Fe!

They stared awkwardly for a second before Audrey asked “Room for two more?”

The Toppats stared for another second before drawing their firearms on the two.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Rude.**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73800015)


	47. Escape Pod 34

Amanda and Audrey dashed up to the escape pod, and Amanda pressed the button to open the door, only to see that HazMatt the Toppat was already inside!

Startled by their sudden presence, Matt jumped up from his seat and hurriedly typed something into the control console before banging it for a few seconds, and the door closed again. Suddenly the computerised voice built into the pod began talking.

“Reverse thruster engaged.”

Amanda and Audrey stared at each other for a second before the reverse thruster flared to life, sending the escape pod violently crashing into them.

* * *

**[MISSION FAILED]**

**Why do they even HAVE that lever?**

[ **Go back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73800015)


	48. Escape Pod 33

This escape pod’s window was a little cracked. Amanda pressed a button next to the door several times and the door slid open. The two proceeded inside before they sat down.

“Ahh… well that was intense.” Audrey commented. “Can’t wait to go ho-”

Before Audrey could finish her sentence the door suddenly opened again and someone grabbed her by the shoulders, flinging her out of the pod! Audrey wasted no time tackling the attacker and throwing Amanda back into the pod. But Audrey was also tackled by the Toppat, and the door closed before she could make it back to the pod. Audrey slammed her face against the glass, locking eyes with a worried Amanda. ”Don’t worry about me! Ow-I’ll find another way!”

A hissing sound reached Amanda’s ears, before the escape pod’s thrusters activated and sent the escape pod flying out of the bay! Amanda fell down from the sudden force, but she quickly got back up and took a look out of the window at the Toppat orbital station, which was drifting further and further away.

“ _ Oh no… That station’s going to explode any second now. Please be okay, Audrey… _ ” Amanda thought.

Amanda’s earpiece soon reconnected and Audrey spoke. “Amanda? You there?”

“Yeah, I’m still here and I’m heading back to Earth as we speak.”

Audrey sighed. ”Man, that roughed me up. Got ‘em though. There’s gotta be another escape pod around here somewhere…”

Thoughts continued drifting through Amanda’s mind. “ _ Please God, let there be another escape pod for Audrey. She’s become a true friend of mine, and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost her… _ ”

“We did it though. We got ‘em. Perfectly good plan.”

“ _ Please be okay Audrey, please be okay, please be okay… _ ” True desperation was beginning to settle into Amanda’s mind.

“You could say…”

“ _ Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay… _ ”

“...that it was the greatest-”

**KA-BOOM!**

“ **AUDREY, NO!** ”

Amanda could only stare helplessly at the massive orange fireball now engulfing the entire orbital station. This had not just happened! The station had not just blown up! Audrey had not just been killed!

However, no delusion lasts forever. It took a good minute or so, but soon enough, the cold, sad truth began to sink in for Amanda.

Audrey was dead.

She was really dead.

She would never be able to go on any missions with her again.

As the truth continued settling in, Amanda found herself beginning to tear up. “Yeah. It was the greatest plan…” And finally it proved too much. Her tears became sobs, her sobs an outright blue episode.

Amanda may have brought down the Toppat Clan once and for all, but was it worth losing her best friend? Amanda could only wonder this as the escape pod began to re-enter Earth’s atmosphere.

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

“General!”

General Galeforce looked up from the papers he had been examining. One of his soldiers had arrived at the entrance to his tent, alongside Amanda.

“The Toppat station has been destroyed.”

The General could only smile at this. “Excellent news.”

However, he soon took notice of the tears running down Amanda’s cheeks, and the defeated expression currently on her face. His voice took on a softer tone. “What’s wrong?”

It took Amanda a few seconds to muster up the strength to speak. “It’s… it’s… it’s Audrey, sir. She- she didn’t make it.”

**ONE MONTH LATER…**

A tombstone had been erected in Audrey’s honour on a small cliffside overlooking the sunset, one of her headsets laid on the grave. We see Amanda paying her fallen friend a visit and giving her a salute.

The tombstone read, “Here lies Audrey Smith, the Valiant Hero.”

* * *

**THE END**

**Valiant Hero**

* * *

[ **Try for a different ending** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799822/chapters/73311069)


End file.
